In a Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) wireless communication system or network, such as an IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network, co-channel frame collisions are inevitable. To maximize throughput, a receiver of a wireless device (e.g., an access point or a client device) needs to successfully decode one of the frames in the collision. Conventional collision avoidance strategies require an exchange of wireless messages between different devices, such as an access point and a client device, in accordance with a protocol, such as a wireless request-to-send (RTS)/clear-to-send (CTS) protocol. The time required to complete the RTS/CTS protocol exchange wastes air time that could otherwise be used to transmit useful data. Another conventional collision avoidance strategy requires client devices to listen to beacon transmissions conveying transmit window opportunities transmitted from access points, which also wastes air time.